


The Things We Left Behind

by thewriterintheattic



Series: In The North [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Recent times, lot of feels, lots of fluff, old times, some emotions and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterintheattic/pseuds/thewriterintheattic
Summary: These are a group of one-shots that I didn't include in "The Northern Kingdom" because I didn't felt the need to, but as I've already told you before, I think it was fair to show you some things that are referenced in the middle of the stories.So have a cup of tea, some tissues and enjoy.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís (Tolkien)/Original Male Character(s), Frerin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In The North [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106387
Kudos: 2





	The Things We Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for being here to hear what I have to tell you. I will tell you stories that were hidden by a mysterious force called "Brain" and now he allowed me to share with you.  
> Here's the list of Khuzdul to help you with the translation:  
> Ghivashith - treasure that is young  
> Mizimith - jewel that is young  
> Khurdît - hearts that are young  
> Namad - sister  
> Nadad - brother  
> Amad - mother  
> Adad - father  
> Namadith - little sister  
> Gehyith - dove that is young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, so first of all it has been almost a month since I first posted this and it is only now that I am editing. I was looking through the notes and I completly forgot to put the khuzdul translations, but here it is:   
> Gehyith - little dove/dove that is young   
> Ghivashith - treasure that is young  
> Mizimith - jewel that is young   
> Khurdîth - (the) hearts that are young   
> Namad - sister   
> Nadad - brother  
> Amad - mother   
> Adad - father   
> Namadith - little sister

The war was won and now there was so much to attend. The dead had to be buried and the enemies burned; the injured had to be healed; royal funerals had to be made; and whatnots. The aftermath was always complicated. The Northern monarchs were still recovering from their wounds, they had awaked two days ago; the now crown princess was still comatose due to her severe wounds; Bilbo was recovered and helped where he was needed; Frigga was the representative of the northern monarchs and was ruling on their behalf. War was something one never wished for; the countless deaths and grief beyond measure was something to behold. 

A month after the war, things had steady themselves. At least a part of it. Zephyr and Freya were fully recovered and back on their feet to perform their duty; Zira had been buried on their ancestors' halls – it had been a private ceremony where only friends and family were allowed; Calanthe was starting to get off of her comatose state and her wounds were slowly healing; Bilbo and Cirila helped those who needed wherever they could. As part of the North got destroyed, many took shelter in the stronghold, where they felt safe from the war that had raged outside. In the remaining of the year, there was no feasts or merry gatherings, for the losses were great; but for the coming years, the royal family hadn't done any festival or organised any ball. They grew more protective of each other. The Nordove siblings couldn't go out into the city by themselves, they needed an escort everywhere they went if they got out of the stronghold. 

When Calanthe awoke from her slumber, she started to yelling for Zira; shameless tears falling of her eyes. Queen Freya came in a haste to her room to try to calm her and called for healers. Calanthe eventually calmed down and her mother told everything she needed to know; those who died, those who live and Zira's funeral. Calanthe blamed herself for not had been able to cure her brother; to defend her brother. The truth is that she protected him indeed, but no one could have predicted what happened next; with an army of his own, Ulrik had come and joined the enemy to fight the Allies, which he believed that by taking down their leaders, they would be weaker, which did not happen. Zephyr had predicted this situation, and thanks to him, there were more leaders than the ones Ulrik had taken down; but the most important one was Calanthe. A young princess in her twenty-two years of life – nine years in Men's standards – led the counterattack to her uncle and his followers, leading to the Allies' victory and Ulrik's escape. 

Many hours after, she was allowed to have visits from others without being a healer, which raised her spirits a bit. The first ones to visit her were her parents. They told her she had a long recovery ahead and when she got better, they had to perform the crowning ceremony where she would be crowned as Crown Princess of the North, like Zira had been when he was born. 

Calanthe: -How have things been beside that? 

Freya: -We are stabilizing things as we can, _ghivashith –_ the queen said softly with sadness in her tone but caressing her daughter's uncovered cheek. 

Calanthe: -And he? - she asked uncertain of what to call Ulrik. 

Zephyr: -If you're requiring for Ulrik then he got away. 

Calanthe: -Filthy piece of sh- 

Freya: -Language! - she intervened - I know how much anger you contain inside yourself, _mizimith_ , but now is not the time to release it. 

Calanthe: -How can you be so calm when he started this war and killed your son? How can you be so calm knowing that you had lost your son and heir by the hands of a brother? - she said harshly. 

Freya didn't answer, she knows her daughter was right. It was difficult for them to not go after Ulrik, after he had killed their oldest son, but they couldn't risk any more lives against him. 

Zephyr. -You don't need to worry that wonderful mind of yours, _ghivashith_ , luckily, he got weaker and we can plan ahead of time if he resolves attack us again. 

Calanthe didn't replied, she was too deep in thought to even listen to the stories her parents were telling her. She didn't know how to feel, what to feel, what to do; but mostly she didn't know how to live without Zira's presence. It felt as if one part of her was missing; the cheerful part in her life. Zira was a cheerful young man; always making sure his siblings were healthy and feeling ok, and when things would be bad, he was always there to cheer them up. As cheerful as he was, he too known to be serious in certain matters; he knew how to be a leader. Calanthe remembered when Zira had trained her to be the warrior she was now; she remembered all the adventures they had gone long ago; her first mission; everything. 

The next day it was her siblings who came to visit her; Calanthe was seated on her bed looking out through the window. It was a sunny day with a chill breeze; however, the day was cheerful, the spirits were not. The Northern mourned their dead's and passed through the royal palace to give their condolences to the royal family and the best wishes for the Princess' recovery. 

Cirila: -Calanthe!! - she entered in her sister's room in a haste and throw herself over Calanthe hugging her for dear life. 

Bilbo: -Careful now Cirila – he said behind her but did exactly the same thing. 

Calanthe: -My _khurdît_ \- she replied in the same way, tears starting falling down her cheeks and hugging them for dear life. 

Bilbo: -How are you feeling today? - he said breaking the embrace and seating in her bed, where her knees rested. 

Calanthe: -Honestly? I am tired of being in this bed, but I am feeling better. The healers say that my wounds are getting better each passing day, and I can feel my magic starting to get back at me. And you Bilbo, how are you feeling? - she said reaching for his hand while Cirila was still in her embrace. 

Bilbo: -I am better. Mother insisted for Óin to stay here and help with the healing. They all stayed here for weeks, to recover at least – he said grabbing her hand. 

Cirila: -Frerin tried to come see you, _namad_ , and his siblings too – she said finally parting their embrace and seating by her side. 

Calanthe: -How are they? 

Bilbo: -Alive at least. Some broken ribs and limbs but I guess nothing serious; but we had some great losses. 

Calanthe: -Mother and father told me about Lyra and the King of the Blue Mountains. 

Cirila: -And Zira... - she started to sniffle 

Calanthe: -How did it go? Down there? - she said hugging Cirila more tightly 

Bilbo: -It was a private ceremony. It was our parents' choice. Grandmother took care of everything and only send for friends and family. You were still in a coma state without giving us signs of when you would wake up and we had to do this without your presence. 

Calanthe: -I wish I had been there with the two of you, and the others. I wish this had never happened at all. It was all m- 

Bilbo: -Stop it right there – he interjects her – it was not your fault that he died. Nobody could know that Ulrik would appear, most of all, no one was expecting that he had started this war. 

Calanthe: -He cursed us Bilbo. Two years ago. How could we've been so blind to not expect he would appear? 

Bilbo: -It was a mistake that we cannot let it happen again. Father had started planning the next move should he attack us again. 

No one answered; Calanthe was feeling better with the presence of her siblings to support her. Being alone always brought her a feeling of loneliness, loss and guilt. They stayed silent for what seemed like hours but it was rather twenty minutes enjoying each other's company. 

Bilbo: - _Amad_ and _adad_ are planning a ceremony to crown you – he said breaking the silence. In the time they had been silent, Cirila lay down on Calanthe's right side and Bilbo on her left – and the Northern Men had given you the title of Valkyrie. 

Calanthe: -I know about the ceremony, _ma_ made sure I knew; and about the Valkyrie, I don't know why they gave me that title. I am not worthy or deserving of it.

Cirila: -You are more than worthy and deserving of that title, _namad_. The books say, Valkyries rode to war on horses, wearing helmets and shields; in some accounts, they flew through the air and sea. Some Valkyries had the power to cause the death of the warriors they did not favour; others, especially heroine Valkyries, guarded the lives and cities of those dear to them. They are- 

Calanthe: -They are chosen by Mahal himself and the Northern Gods. I know; the book you read used to be mine and my favourite of them all - she chuckled. 

Bilbo: -At least you know it is true. 

And they went silent again, appreciating for being together again. Until Cirila broke the silence. 

Cirila: -I don't want to be a duchess, or whatever, like you were. It isn't fun and I can't play pranks and be mischievous like I used to be. 

Calanthe: -You can't run from it; it is a thing you're going to inherit whether you want it or not. As you go through life, you'll see there is so much that we don't understand and the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we planned. 

Bilbo: -But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone; we will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. 

Calanthe: -We are one, _namadith._

Cirila: -If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan? 

Bilbo: -Even those who are gone are with us as we go on; your journey as only began. 

Calanthe: -Tears of pain, tears of joy but one thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside. 

Bilbo: -We are one, you two and I, we're like the earth and sky. 

Calanthe: -All the wisdom to lead and the courage that you need, you will find when you see we are one _gehyith._ I know it is all new for you but we'll help you go through this. 

Bilbo: -Indeed we are. Like we always did. 

Calanthe: -Before you go,  _ gehyith _ _ , _ go to my wardrobe and take out that big velvet box. It is a present for you - she said letting go of her sister's embrace.

Cirila: -Are you sure you want to give me this? – she said when she came back with the box in her hands.

Calanthe: -Of course, now open it.

Cirila: -Calanthe I- I don’t know what to say. It is beautiful – inside the big velvet box was a silver tiara decorated with pure white diamonds. The silver steel was  molded to look like little flowers, and in the middle of the tiara a bigger flower than all the others, that served as a connection between all the little flowers. 

Calanthe: -It was my favourite when I was your age, and I have no use for her now. It would look perfect on you,  _ gehyith _ .

Cirila: -Thank you,  namad ,  and nadad for taking care of me \- she said throwing herself up above them and hug them both before she went away, with the tiara and the respective box in hands, and left them alone to talk. 

Calanthe: -Thank you for being here with me today, if it wasn't for you, I'm sure I would be crying all day. 

Bilbo: -You don't have to thank me, _namadith_ , we're family and I know it is being hard for all of us but I'm sure Zira wouldn't want us to be like this. I forgot to tell you but our parents made a decision of suspending all the festivities, at least till the end of the year. 

Calanthe: -It is a wise and humble decision. People are not in the mood for merry gatherings or balls and whatnots. 

Bilbo: -Aye. Well, I will leave you to rest; I can see the exhaustion in your eyes – he said hugging her again before leaving her room. 

Calanthe: -Thank you – she replied when he reached the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end and I hope you liked my little space of creation. As always I will see you next chapter, until then stay healthy. 
> 
> The Writer in the Attic 
> 
> (Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.r.r Tolkien and some are of Peter Jackson's creation, the rest of them are from my own creations)


End file.
